


I've been waiting for you

by scarlettkat86



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, One Shot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkat86/pseuds/scarlettkat86
Summary: Nora thinks Mason has discovered she's been killing members of the pack  and is going to do something about it. Turns out he knows another secret of hers.





	I've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2/3 kinktober prompts based on pabstbeerpussy's kinktober 2019 on tumblr.   
scarlettkat86.tumblr.com is where I originally posted.
> 
> My 1st one shot for the fallout 4 universe.

"Overboss. I was told to let you know Mason expects you in his office if you came around. What'd you do to piss him off this time?" Nora falters for a moment, wondering if he'd found out she'd personally been picking off his crew throughout the park when patrolling. She steeled her nerves, ignoring the pack member completely and made her way to see what the hell this was about. She knocks twice before the door swings open.

"Well, what have we here? I've been waiting for you, you know?" Mason says opening the door. "And I think you know why." He steps so close she has to crane her head back to look up at him. Nora shivers at the proximity and heat radiating from his body. The man is a goddamn tank, huge muscles that are uncommon in the wasteland, and it made her weak. "I-I have no idea." Cursing internally at how shaky and small her voice sounded. He laughs, a short huff more like and it sends heat straight to her core. The fuck is wrong with me, she thinks. I'm planning on ending every raider in nuka world, including him and here I am having the most, impure thoughts as a certain ghoul would say. She's pulled from her thoughts when his hand wraps around her neck. Ah right to business then. 

"You see, boss, last night I caught you being a bad girl. I honestly couldn't believe what I saw and heard. It took every ounce of willpower I had to walk away and think about what I should do to you." Her fight or flight instincts started screaming for her to attack or run when he started backing her up against his desk, but logically, she knew she wouldn't make it through the gates before meeting her end, so she didn't resist. "You didn't give me every section of the park, and hey, I get it, you're trying to be fair, but hearing you call my name last night as you were fingering your pretty little cunt... that was a real goddamn treat."

Nora tried to turn her head away as his words sunk in and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Last night she had came back from her 'patrols' to the common shower room to clean all the blood and dirt away. No one had been in there, and- "Fuck." She said aloud as she recalled hearing members greet Mason outside. 

"We'll get to that, but first...." Mason sat her on the desk, "....I want to know what you taste like. Lay." She wasted no time following his command. Maybe this is a bad idea, or fucked up that she had been wanting this, but life is short in the commonwealth. He pulled her by the ankles to the edge of the desk, pulling off her denim shorts with a speed she didn't think he was capable of. "Spread your legs for me, let me see all of you. That's it. Good girl." He ran his hands across her inner thighs, squeezing and teasing a path up until he reached her folds. "I can already smell your arousal...and so wet." He said sliding a thick finger in with no resistance and curling it towards himself a few times before removing it completely. She was about to protest the loss until his tongue spread her open, lapping at her wetness before his lips closed over her clit. Her back arched off the table, a low throaty moan escaping her lips. Mason chuckled, sending vibrations through her, making her clench around nothing. "Mmm, you taste so good. Tell me what you want Nora. I wanna hear you say it." He said scratching his red beard on her thigh and biting just shy of painful. She moaned again at the feeling and whispered, "Please."

"Please, what? What. DO. You. Want?" He demanded, flicking her clit between each word. 

"Please. I want you to make me come. With your mouth." 

A devilish grin split his usual stoic face before he filled her with his tongue. His thumb pressed circles around her clit, causing her to buck her hips against his face. He was merciless, as his tongue swirled down one side and back up the other before diving inside again to taste her. He removed his thumb, replacing it with his mouth and slid two fingers inside. She cried out, biting the back of her hand to mute the sound. "I like the sounds you make when I'm eating you out. Don't be shy, I want everyone to know the Alpha owns this sweet little cunt tonight." He began thrusting his fingers in and out coaxing gasps and moans from her. She propped up on her elbows meeting his eyes. He curled his fingers upwards suddenly and began brushing against that bundle of nerves. It didn't take more than a minute before she started cursing. "Fuck.Fuckfuck. I'm-" She threw her head back as she felt her orgasm building. "I can tell you're close, can feel you clenching around my fingers. Be a good girl and cum for me." His tongue flicked and circled around her clit, adding a third finger. Her legs started quivering, she found herself grinding against his fingers and mouth, chasing her release. He pressed his other hand just above her mound intensifying the pressure. Seeing his beard wet with her juices sent her over the edge. She cried out his name as wave after wave of white hot pleasure spread up her legs and through her body. He pulled her clit into his mouth again and rode her through until she was pushing him away. He removed his fingers, licking them clean before speaking. "You ain't so bad. I was going to have you killed for killing my men. Assholes probably deserved it, but I changed my mind. You can thank me some other time."


End file.
